


True Love

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Realization, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Wanda realizes that Vision isn't the one.





	1. Leave

Words hovered in the air settling in with bated breath. Tears running down one's face as the other stares with cold, narrowed eyes. Frozen in time and wondering was it worth it. Worth the screaming, the accusations, the bruises. Bruises that came when tension was too high and he would lash out; screaming because anything below it could not be heard; the accusations shot at the other because the truth was harder to handle.

They tugged and pulled on something that wasn't there; staying for love that disappeared, that wasn't even there in the first place. Things that are meant to be, have to fight harder than others to survive but were they supposed to be fighting each other? They were destroying themselves, and it was time to go. Years together all down the drain for what? She isn't sure and so she took a step back and another, each step back made it easier to breathe.

_Leave, you're free._

The words repeated in her head, an echo that made her let out a choked laugh. He blinked at her confused, not knowing how relief she is, how there won't be a next time. 

_Leave._

_Leave._

So she does.

Out the door without looking back and she has a hand on her phone and she dials a number.

_"Hello?"_

The voice is sleepy and it warms like nothing else.

"It's me."


	2. Disbelief

It's me was kisses in the morning and a body to lie next to at night. Staring into sleepy hazel-green eyes and rediscovering every inch of skin. Sundays where neither left the bed, her arms wrapped around a waist, her chin between a shoulder and a neck.

It's me was long auburn, brown hair fanned out on a pillow and the sun hitting the person just right and a smile that made her smile too.

It's me was hazel-green eyes that were filled with tears, a passionate kiss, and a goodbye that didn't make sense. Memories of moments that were serene and so beautiful, that felt so that right and so right at home.

It's me was. . .

"Wanda?"


End file.
